Shin Asuka
Shin Asuka is the main protagonist of the Ultraman Dyna series, and is Ultraman Dyna's human host. He is known for being a funny, somewhat inmature guy, but is very serious when he needs to. His very known motto is "Never give up!". After his final battle against the Gransphere, the black hole teleported him to the M78 Universe, but is later revealed in Ultraman Saga he came back to his universe. Ultraman Dyna History Shin Asuka is Ultraman Dyna's human host and the newest recruit of Super GUTS. After leaving his old high school baseball team, Asuka joined the Air Force Squad ZERO, part of TPC. Shin was one of the best ranking trainees and went on a test battle near a space station orbiting the moon and successfully defeated Ryo and Kariya. When the Spheres attacked, his plane was shot down and he encountered the Light of Dyna in space as he drifted. Later on, he was recruited by Super GUTS and dispatched on the TPC Mars Base defence against Drambia. After accidentally injuring Kouda and crashing GUTS Eagle Alpha, He assaulted Drambia and transformed into Ultraman Dyna. Recruition into Super GUTS After the Drambia assault, Shin was lectured by Captain Hibiki and felt ashamed of his behavior. Soon later, he became a good member of Super GUTS and went on many missions and confronted many memorable monsters of this 51-episode series, including: Gransphere, Daigerun, Monsarger, Garaon, Sildron, Neosaurus, Deathfacer, Sadom, Gaigeried, Neo-Geomos, Neo-Gaigeried, and many more. Many of these monsters taught Asuka lessons and gave memories to the young-adult, who began his motto "Never give up!" Shin also participated in the TPC "War Against Deathfacer", in which he battled Deathfacer and finally Queen Monera herself. Kidnapped and the Creation of Terranoid After a battle with Neo-Drambia II, Shin's secret identity was discovered and he was kdnapped with Ryo to the secret underground base of TPC. There, Shogun Tunbo revealed his restarting of the infamous Plan F, the plan in which Masaki Keigo created his own Ultraman (Evil Tiga, which also appeared in Dyna's series as a member of the Shadow Monster Army). Soon, Tunbo used his life-force exactration device to use Shin's energy to power his Ultraman: Terranoid (Read the Terranoid article for more of this arc). Terranoid was later defeated and morphed by the Spheres into Zeglanoid. Shin then risked his life and transformed into Dyna one more time to fight the beast. After defeating Zeglanoid, Dyna disappeared with it and Shin was later found by Daigo, who was part of the TPC MARS program. Once in Daigo's shelter: The Bio Park, he was nursed back to health by Rena and was talked to by Daigo. Soon, he returned to Earth with Ryo to plan for the "Defense Against Gransphere" campaign. Three-Part Arc: The Final Chapter and Disappearence Back on Earth, Gransphere began to attack, with the first strike being the devouring of Pluto. Super GUTS was alarmed and created a plan to stop Gransphere by Saturn. The moveable base: Klakorff 3000 was employed in the battle, as well as the Frozen Weapon: Neo-Maxima Cannon (originally used with Deathfacer). Unfortunatly, the plan failed and Saturn was devoured, along with the Man-Made Sun. At long last, a new plan was created for Gransphere to be stopped at Mars, and that was when Asuka finally revealed he was Dyna all this time. The plan was for Super GUTS to use the Neo-Maxima Cannon to blast Gransphere, creating a hole. Dyna will then fire his Solgent Ray into the opening. The plan proceeded, and Gransphere was defeated. Unfortunatly, the defeat of this beast would involve in the opening of a worm hole of a gap between dimensions, which Shin was sucked into. The stars returned, and a new worm hole opened to the Land of Light, in which Super GUTS advanced to. Asuka was then seen in the gap, flying with his lost father, into a light of foreverness. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie Here Shin reappears to help the crew of the Pendragon defeat parts of Belial's Army: Alien Zetton and Narse. After defeating Zetton Seijin in hand-to-hand combat, Shin was introduced to the crew as a traveler. After defeating Narse, Dyna agreed to take the Pendragon crew to the Monster Graveyard and went straight to take on Belial. After being knocked down by Belial for a bit, he witnessed the arrival of Ultraman Zero and later worked together with Leo, Astra, Zero, Ultraman, and Mebius to take down Beruydora. After leaving the Graveyard, he agreed to take the Pendragon crew back to the Solar System. "I am on an adventure as well." Ultraman Saga Shin will reappear in Ultraman Saga as one of the protagonists. Quotes "Never give up!"---''Motto'' "The real adventure has just begun!"---''Final words in Ultraman Dyna'' "Roger!"---''Super GUTS exclusive'' "When you saved us from that gravitational pull! You always loved to show-off, but always hid that inside. Why?"---''Captian Hibiki to Asuka--"The Final Chapter: To Tommrow..."'' "I think it is you who need to consider: Beating yourself." ---Asuka to Hibino--"Winning Shot" "I am myself...I am Ultraman Dyna!"---''Asuka to Gransphere--"The Final Chapter: To Tommrow..."'' Category:Human characters Category:Human Hosts